


My Past That Haunts Me

by LoneWolfWriter



Series: The Past That Haunt’s Us [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Military, Mobsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-Con is part of a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolfWriter/pseuds/LoneWolfWriter
Summary: Just weeks after being kidnapped and tortured, Waverly is dealing with the repercussions of it. Accepting and dealing with it or ignoring the signs that she has PSTD is a whole other issue....The thing is when dealing with the mob, even after feeling like you are finally safe, you never truly are.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the sequel of 'Your Past Will Find You.' This chapter is what I like to call, a small glimpse of where we're heading into the story. If you haven't read part one yet, I highly recommend that you do, because if not, you could easily be lost as to what is happening in the story. 
> 
> Italics in this chapter are dreams and past conversations.
> 
> **Please take note that I have put in the warning for Rape/non-con as it is present in this chapter and in the first set italics.**
> 
> I do not condone to rape or other types of assault. Please, please, please, take care of yourself and talk to someone. There is no shame in it and if it helps you recover from what you've been through, then, please do so. There are crisis hotlines out there along with hundreds of therapists. 
> 
> I will put in trigger warning in each chapter if need be so you are all aware of what is going on.

_Saturday, February 4, 2017_ _~ Nicole’s and Waverly’s House; Purgatory, Maine — 1:30 A.M. (EST)_  
  
It had been a week since leaving Texas. A week since Waverly had had a panic attack and almost a month since being locked up and tortured in the basement of the crematorium. During that time, it was hard and to a point, unbearable. Both the brunette and Nicole were stuck in the hospital and then once being released to go home, it was all about taking time to properly heal.  
  
Nicole had been given two to three weeks of medical leave, and Waverly was allowed to take her college courses online. Thankfully the classes she was taking, were available to do so versus trying to go back to campus and finding out it was too much to handle after the ordeal she had gone through. Doctors, both military and civilian, had wanted the two women to take it easy for the first couple of weeks after arriving back home and that was precisely what they planned to do. Unfortunately, relaxing and trying to forget everything that had happened wasn’t going to be as easy as one had hoped.

* * *  
  
_Waverly felt the metal restraints dig into her skin as she tried to wiggle her wrists out of them. Her toes barely met the floor, and it was infuriating to no end to not be able to put her feet down. What made matters worst, was Champ walking towards her with a suggestive smile on his face._  
  
_“You touch me Champ, and I swear to… AH!” The man grabbed a fist full of her hair and roughly yanked it backed._  
  
_“You can’t do shit to me, and no one is here to stop me from what I’m about to do to you either.” Champ breathed in her ear, making Waverly shiver._  
  
_The youngest Earp tried to move away when she realized what Champ had meant. But it was no use, Waverly couldn’t go anywhere and barely had enough strength to fend the man off. She watched in horror as the blonde-hair man began to unbuckle his belt and lower his pants and boxers down enough to free his member._  
  
_“Please don’t do this, Champ!”_  
  
_The brunette started to thrash against the wall, doing her best to kick Champ away from her. She tried to lift her legs as high as she could, but her body just didn’t have energy after being hanged by her wrists for hours and her feet not being able to touch the ground._  
  
_Unfortunately though, just as Waverly brought her feet up, Champ grabbed ahold of them and twisted both her ankles. She cried out in pain and did nothing to prevent the tears from flowing down her cheeks. The brunette wanted everything to stop, she wanted Nicole to save her, to push the man in front of her away from what he was about to do, but_ like _Champ said, there was no one. The youngest Earp was alone with a blonde haired man that had too many tattoos, and all she could do was scream at him to stop._  
  
_That was not the case though. A fist connected with the youngest Earp’s jaw, then the feeling of something being slipped on to her ankles. Once Waverly was able to focus better after the punch to the face, that was when she realized Champ had put on leather straps on her feet and used them to spread her legs apart by tying a rope through the metal hooks on the side them and tied them off using the chain that held her wrists together._  
  
_“Please, please don’t do this.” Waverly sobbed._  
  
_“Sorry, babe, but I tend to take what is mine!” Champ growled._  
  
_Then before Waverly knew it, she was screaming out in pain the second Champ stepped in between her legs and_ thrusted _forward._

* * *  
  
Waverly bolted upright in bed and looked around the room. She was sweating, even though it was freezing outside. Her hair was matted, and her pajamas clung to her body, making her feel like she was suffocating. The brunette jumped out of bed and began stripping off her clothes despite her body screaming at her not to do so. The second cold air hit the brunette's body, it felt like a million knives were piercing into her and sadly, she kinda wished it would happen.  
  
The youngest Earp walked over to the bathroom that was connected to the spare bedroom. She felt regretful for sleeping in the other room instead of her own with Nicole, but she just couldn’t. The feeling of someone next to her seemed gross even though it shouldn’t have when it was the person Waverly loved most. Though that didn’t stop from feeling the way she did.  
  
Flicking the switch, the light to the bathroom illuminated the room. It was dim at first but slowly gotten brighter by the minute. Waverly went over to the shower and turned it on. The sound of the water hitting tile started to smooth her racing heartbeat that was still beating a mile a minute. She wondered if it was always going to be like that, having nightmares from the kidnapping and being tortured, as she stepped into the shower, feeling the hot water hit her skin.  
  
Closing the glass door behind her, the brunette did her best to stifle the sob that threatened to break through. Waverly did her hardest to not cry, she knew what she was getting herself into after finding out about Nicole’s past. She loved the woman and would do anything to be with her, even the hand that she was dealt a few weeks ago. She loved Nicole Haught, no matter what.  
  
Falling to the floor on her knees, the youngest Earp situated herself to a sitting position so she could wrap her arms around her legs. At this point, Waverly could no longer tell the difference between the water from the pipes or the tears coming from her face, as they mingled together on her skin and worked its way down to the tiled floor.

  
**____________________**

  
_Saturday, February 4, 2017_ _~ Nicole’s and Waverly’s House; Purgatory, Maine — 1:34 A.M. (EST)_  
  
Nicole woke up unexpectedly. She rolled over to face her love in bed, only to be met with an empty spot and cold sheets. The redhead sat up at that point, and couldn’t help but stare at the abandoned side of the bed. When she went bed, Waverly was already there, curled up under the covers and facing towards the wall.  
  
It wasn’t the first time the brunette didn’t want to lay with her since coming home. Nicole had half expected it, but it didn’t mean it wouldn’t sting when it happened. She respected that Waverly needed some time to herself, especially after everything that had happened. The Captain mentioned seeing a therapist, but the youngest Earp shot the idea down. Unfortunately, it ended up in an argument she didn’t think she would end up having with her girlfriend.

***  
  
_“Maybe you should talk to someone.” Nicole gently suggested._  
  
_“You mean like a therapist?”_  
  
_“Yes.”_  
  
_“I’m not crazy Nicole. I don’t need to see some shrink!” Waverly barked out._  
  
_The Captain was taken aback a little. She wasn’t sure why Waverly was getting upset but being snapped at didn’t help keep her temper down either. “I didn’t say you were, so don’t put words in my mouth.”_  
  
_“You want me to talk to some stranger when nothing is happening!”_  
  
_“Waverly, you were kidnapped and tortured for forty-eight hours.”_  
  
_“I’m fine.” Waverly hissed._  
  
_“Really, because the moment you saw my father in the state penitentiary, you ended up having a panic attack. That tells me you are anything but fine.”_  
  
_“Don’t tell me how I should think or feel. When I tell you I’m fine, I mean it.” The brunette growled._  
  
_The redhead sighed. This was not how the conversation was supposed to go. She didn’t want to end up in an argument with her girlfriend when all she was trying to do was help her. Instead, it turned into a fight that would leave the Captain sleeping alone or the couch that night._  
  
_“All I’m saying that is it’s okay to talk to someone about what you went through.” The redhead particularly whispered. The anger in her leaving when she noticed Waverly’s eyes filled with tears. “There’s no shame in it. I’ve done it from my time overseas. It does help!”_

***  
  
A faint crying sound brought Nicole from her thoughts and immediately put her in action. She jumped out of bed, barely wincing at the sudden coldness that hit her bare feet, and quickly sought out for her girlfriend. A secondary noise filled the Captain’s ears, and she realized it was the shower, but it wasn’t coming from the master bathroom connected her their room. Unfortunately, it was coming from the room in the spare bedroom.  
  
Slowly and quietly opening the door the bathroom, hoping to not scare the brunette, Nicole stood in the doorway and felt her heart shatter. Through the glass door, the Captain could see her girlfriend curled up into herself, sobbing into her knees, and just allowing the water to run down her body like it was nothing. It was utterly heart wrenching. The redhead desperately wanted to walk over to the shower, scoop Waverly up into her arms and just hold her for the rest of the night but she also wasn’t sure if her touch was welcomed or not.    
  
Waverly hadn’t told anyone about what had actually happened in the basement of the crematorium. Not that Nicole blamed her, but she did wish that her girlfriend would open up about it. She knew from past experience, it was never good to hold that kind of information in, though the Captain also knew that you couldn’t rush someone to talk it about it either, especially not the woman she loved.  
  
A light knock to the shower door was all it took for the youngest Earp to jolt and bring her head up. “Hi,” Nicole whispered after sliding the door back a couple of inches. “I know it’s a stupid question but… are you okay?” She watched Waverly shake her head. “Are you hurt?” The brunette shook her head again. “Tell me what you need. Tell me how I can help you, baby.”  
  
“Just be with me,” Waverly’s voice cracked. A fresh new wave of tears spilling down her face. “Please.”  
  
Nicole backed up and peeled off her pajama’s slowly, knowing that whatever caused her girlfriend to be in the state that she was now, that it had to do with the kidnapping. She took two small steps toward the shower, slid the door open and stepped inside. Even though the water was scolding hot, the redhead could feel Waverly shivering. The thing was, the Captain doubted it was from the slight breeze from her joining the brunette.  
  
Sitting inches away from her girlfriend instead behind her and holding her, was probably one of the hardest things Nicole had ever done. All she wanted to do was console her girl and be the rock the brunette needed, but not entirely knowing what Waverly wanted, put a damper on that. So the Captain did just what the youngest Earp asked, and sat with her. No matter how hard it was for Nicole to not reach out and touch her. She did the only she could do; listen and wait.  
  
“Waverly…” Nicole broke the silence after sitting under the streams of water for five minutes without a single word coming from her girlfriend.  
  
“Hmm.” Waverly hummed, not trusting her own voice at that moment.  
  
“Can I… can I touch you… hold you?” The redhead hesitated.  
  
The second Waverly nodded her head, the Captain scooted back enough to put both her legs on either of the smaller woman. Nicole ever so slowly moved, so her front was flushed against her girlfriends back and wrapped her arms around her girl's waist. Thankfully, the brunette was only tensed for a moment and then relaxed into the embrace of her lover’s arms.  
  
“I love you, Waves,” Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear.  
  
Whispers of sweet-nothing and words of love came from Nicole as she reassured the youngest Earp that everything was going to be okay, while Waverly curled herself in her girlfriend. The redhead had coiled her arms protectively around her girl as she rocked back and forth while the brunette cried into her shoulder. The Captain hated that Waverly was like this, and vowed to help her get past it.  
  
When the water got cold, the Captain wrapped Waverly up in her favorite pink fluffy towel and one around herself before going back into their room. After getting redressed into the comfiest, the most softest pair of clothes Nicole could find for the both of them, they each laid down in bed and held onto each other until morning.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I have seven different stories that I am working on at the moment, and I have a system going so I don't get too confused on which one needs to be updated next. Down below I will tell you which fic I am updating next!
> 
> This chapter is kinda rough to read but no major trigger warning.

_Saturday, February 4, 2017_ _~ Nicole’s and Waverly’s House; Purgatory, Maine — 6:07 A.M. (EST)_  
  
Sometime during the night, after returning back to bed, Waverly had woken up from another nightmare. It wasn’t as terrible as the first one but by no means was it easier to escape the feeling of the dream being real. When the brunette woke up, it was raining in at five o’clock in the morning, which meant she was only able to get a few more hours sleep.   
  
Back when Waverly and Nicole first started dating, the Captain had wanted her girlfriend to wake her up if for some reason she couldn’t sleep. The thing was, the youngest Earp was having enough trouble being in the same bed as the redhead never mind being able to sleep in the first place. Everything within the brunette’s bodies was screaming at her to tell Nicole the truth, but whenever she tried, words just seemed to escape her. She wasn’t even sure how to bring up the factor that the woman’s touch, something that always gave Waverly butterflies in her stomach, was now unwanted as it reminded her of what happened with Nicholas and Champ.   
  
Ever since returning home, everything was different. Up until last night, the brunette barely had touched or even kissed Nicole. The thought of being intimate, in any way, caused knots to form in her stomach and Waverly hated it. The redhead was supposed to be her anchor, and now the youngest Earp could hardly be in the same room without having a panic attack.   
  
As much as Waverly wanted to deny it, her girlfriend sadly was becoming a trigger for her. It wasn’t the fear of Nicole hurting her, physically, it was the fact that the Captain looked like her father. The red hair, strong jawline, deep brown eyes, hell even the height difference between them was bothering her. Everything, literally everything that the youngest Earp loved about the redhead, was slowly making her uncomfortable and somehow she had to figure out a way to work it out. The brunette didn’t want to lose Nicole over this, she loved her too much and honestly saw a future with her, but right now, all she could see was Nicholas Haught the Third every time Waverly looked at her girlfriend.   
  
Walking around the kitchen and gathering the ingredients for pancakes, Waverly worked her way around the familiar room. At one point, she grabbed her Bluetooth headphones and started playing music to help fill the silent void that surrounded both living room and kitchen. The youngest Earp also turned on most of the lights, including the front and back porch. Dark places or even low light rooms were essential the brunettes least favorite places right now.   
  
With music streaming in her ears, and her mind focused on making pancakes and home fries, the youngest Earp didn’t hear Nicole make her way down the stairs or come up behind her. What made matters worse was that the Captain wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist, like she always done, and cause the smaller woman to jump. Unfortunately, it also made the brunette scream in horror as well.   
  
Waverly felt like she had jumped ten feet in the air, only in reality her body left the floor with a couple of inches between both wood and feet. She screamed at the top of her lungs and quickly whipped around with a spatula in hand to fight off whoever touched her. In the brunette’s mind, the person who grabbed her from behind was Champ or Bobo, or her eldest sister Willa, not her loving, caring, one who is supposed to make her calm at the simplest touch, girlfriend.   
  
Everything in Waverly’s body screamed for her to recognize the familiar touch and smell of her girlfriend. Her body instantly knew it was Nicole, but the brunette's brain told her otherwise. She wanted to sink into the embrace and accept the warmth that always radiated off the redhead as well as lose herself in the moment of early morning cuddles in the kitchen. Sadly, the youngest Earp just couldn't seem to enjoy the moment like she wished she could.   
  
“Waverly, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare. I thought you heard me come down.” Nicole dropped her arms and held them in the surrender when she was the fear and scared looked in the hazel eyes that she fell in love with.   
  
The brunette ripped both headphones out of her ears and began to hyperventilate. Her breathing and heart rate picked up rapidly the second she felt arms around her, and it all spiraled downhill from there. Waverly’s breaths came in deep but short, her lungs felt like they were closing in, her mouth had gone dry, and before she knew it, she was feeling lightheaded.   
  
“Waverly, baby, I need you to breathe with me, okay.” The Captain said slowly. Unfortunately, it was no use. “WAVERLY!” Nicole jumped forward as she watched her begin to fall. Thankfully, she caught her before she hit the floor.

**____________________**

  
_Saturday, February 4, 2017_ _~ Nicole’s and Waverly’s House; Purgatory, Maine — 7:26 A.M. (EST)_  
  
After shutting the stove off and bringing Waverly upstairs to lay in bed, Nicole went about doing her daily routine. She wasn’t sure how long her girlfriend was going to be out for and definitely didn’t want to stray too far from her either. Cleaning up the kitchen took a little longer than necessary, and then the redhead went to take a quick shower in their shared master bathroom.   
  
In case of the brunette waking up, Nicole kept the door wide open as well the one leading into the bedroom. Ever since arriving home, Waverly had kept every door in the house opened except for the ones that lead outdoors. Though the Captain did pick up on was the fact that those were always unlocked and if she did lock up the house, they would mysteriously be unlocked by the time she was awake for the day.  
  
Once the redhead was done showering and dried off, she slipped on one of her old sweatshirts and a pair of sweatpants. Afterword, she quietly padded into the bedroom and laid down next to Waverly. Nicole made sure there was space between them even though she craved to be holding her at that moment. Of course, doing that was what put them in the current situation that they were in now and she really didn’t want a repeat of it.   
  
Watching her girlfriend's chest rise and fall slowly, peacefully, put the Captains mind a little at ease. She still felt incredibly guilty for scaring Waverly and causing her to go into a panic attack. It wasn’t the plan and certainly wished that she had thought all the through on touching the brunette the way she did. Oddly enough, that entire thought left a bad taste in Nicole’s mouth and caused a shiver down her spine.  
  
A month and a half ago, coming up behind Waverly and wrapping her arms securely around the brunette’s waist wouldn’t have been a problem. Now with everything that had happened a few weeks ago, it was like committing a crime just touching her in general. Holding hands or lightly brushing up against the youngest Earp had almost become a burden. Nicole understood, she really did, but she was missing her girlfriend's touch and merely being able to hold her in any way.  
   
Just as Nicole got comfortable on the bed, a loud scream passed through the smaller woman’s lips. The redhead almost fell off the mattress from being jumped by the unexpected sound, but thankfully she was able to recover from it quickly. She went to get closer to Waverly but stopped when her girlfriend hit her. It was entirely on accident though, considering the youngest Earp’s arms and legs were flailing all over the place.   
  
“Please, please stop!” Waverly screamed with her eyes were screwed shut.   
  
Nicole made the decision to jump out and round the bed so she could have better leverage of helping her girlfriend. Just when she was about to gently lay her hand on Waverly’s shoulder, she froze when the brunette yelled ‘stop burning me.’ The Captain’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline, and her eyes grew to be about the size of saucers. This was the first time the youngest Earp had said anything about what happened or might have happened in the basement. The redhead knew that Waverly had been burned due to all the marks on her body but how it was done, was still a mystery.   
  
“Waves, baby, you need to wake up.” The Captain finally placed both her hands on Waverly’s shoulder and unfortunately, almost regretted the action.   
  
“Don’t touch me!” Waverly practically growled. The flailing had turned violent, and the redhead knew she had to get her girlfriend to stop before it worse than it already was.  
  
“Waverly, wake up. Baby, please open your eyes. You’re safe, you’re with me. No one is going to harm you.” Nicole said as calmly as possible with someone hitting and kicking her. “You’re safe.” She repeated and continued to do so like a mantra.   
  
The words seemed to help as Waverly’s breathing began to settle and her arms and legs were now laying back down on the bed. Nicole sighed in relief that her girlfriend was slowly coming back to her at that moment. Sadly, it last all of two seconds when the brunette suddenly jolted upright and almost knocking heads with the Captain.   
  
“Hey, baby, it’s okay.” Waverly’s eyes flew opened and darted around the room in fear of finding something or someone that wasn’t supposed to be there. “We’re home Waverly. We’re okay, you had a dream.”   
  
“Nightmare.” Waverly choked out to correct the redhead.   
  
“Do you want to talk about it? You don’t have to if you don’t want too.” Nicole offered.   
  
“I’m sorry.”   
  
Tears started to run down Waverly’s face as the Captain watched as the brunette brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. The youngest Earp dropped her head and sobbed into her legs. Nicole had never seen her girlfriend look so small until that very moment and it shattered her heart to pieces along with filling her with guilt knowing she was the one who put Waverly through all this mess and caused to her recent panic attack.   
  
Nicole sat down on the corner of the bed, seemingly not knowing what to do. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Waves. If anyone should be apologizing, it’s me. I was the one who came up behind you and scared you.”  
  
“You didn’t know I had headphones in.” Waverly countered.   
  
“That doesn’t matter. You didn’t hear me, and I should have made my presence known differently than...”   
  
The brunette cut Nicole off and lifted her head up to lock eyes with her girlfriend. “Than doing what you always do?”   
  
Nicole let out a deep sigh. Waverly was right though. Wrapping her arms around the youngest Earp’s waist was one of her favorite ways to greet and let her presence be known, but since coming home, the redhead didn’t think the action was appropriate and reminded herself not to do so. It was complicated and tempting to do yet the Captain managed to reframed from holding the brunette like she always did… Up until her brain short-circuited at the sight of her girlfriend gently swaying her hips while cooking breakfast.     
  
“Waverly, sweetheart…”  
  
“You know you don’t have to sit so far away, right?” Waverly interrupted her girlfriend again, and a small smile graced her lips when Nicole crawled up the bed and sat next to her; leaving about six inches of space between them.   
  
Once the Captain got settled on the bed, she awkwardly folded her hands in lap as she not really sure where to place them. “You mean everything to me, baby,” Nicole started. “And I should have paid more attention to the fact that you didn’t hear me coming downstairs.”  
  
“Nicole...”  
  
“Waverly, you know I love you and would do anything for you. So please, if it’s possible, tell me what I can do to help, so I’m not triggering something.”  
  
“I really don’t know, Nicole.” _Liar!_ “I’m trying all that I can to stay calm and not let things bother me.”  
  
“I don’t want to start another argument, but I really wish you would reconsider seeing a therapist or even finding a help support group to talk about what happened to you with other’s who been through what you have.”   
  
“Sure, let me just open my contacts and call everyone who’s been kidnapped and tortured by the mob.”   
  
“And this why you should be talking about it!”  
  
“Excuse me?” Waverly turned her head so fast to glare at Nicole that she heard a soft crack in it.   
  
“All I’m trying to do is help and give suggestions, but you snap at me every time I do so!” Nicole said as calmly as possible.  
  
The brunette shook her head and jumped off the bed. Suddenly feeling the need to be away from her girlfriend. “Maybe because I don’t want to talk about it.”   
  
“You should though because it’s not healthy keeping it bottled up.”   
  
“And what would you know about that, huh? I highly doubt you’ve been kidnapped and tortured by your own father.” Waverly didn’t mean for it to come out as harsh as it did, but for angry and annoyed she was feeling, she kinda didn’t care; she’ll apologize later.  
  
“You’re right, I haven’t. But there’s a lot thing you don’t know about me and my time in the military.”   
  
“Jee, Nicole, I wonder why? You don’t talk it about it either so why should I?”  
  
Nicole gradually got off the bed as she began to feel small, just sitting on the bed, ironically enough. “Because I already talked to a therapist about what happened and made peace with it.”   
  
“And what talking about it with your girlfriend, the woman you supposedly love so much.”   
  
“Don’t you dare question how much I love you.” The Captain yelled.   
  
“Why not? You don’t seem to care what I have to say, and apparently, you know what's best for me instead of taking in consideration of what I want!”  
  
“Seriously? How you can say that, Waverly! I listen, I always listen to what you have to say. No matter what the subject is, I’m always listening. I just want us to move forward instead of going backward.”  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“When we were at the hospital, you were glued to my hip.”  
  
“I thought you were going to die!”  
  
“And you think I didn’t feel the same way when I was searching for you in Texas?” Nicole yelled out. “You were with my father for forty-eight hours and didn’t know what I would be walking into when I got to the crematorium... I got sent one video where you fucked up on the message and gave away the location. My father murdered my uncle because he wouldn’t stop trying to reveal that answer moments before you even started talking.”   
  
The redhead took a deep and tried to hold back her tears. “Do you honestly think I wasn’t terrified of losing you, when I could have been possibly walking into a bloodbath, with my mother, uncle and the love of life all dead? I was scared out of my mind that I wasn’t going to get to you in time.” Nicole’s voice cracked at the end, and the tears began to fall. “If I had lost you, Waverly I wouldn’t be standing here right now. Hell, I’d probably be turned to dust like everyone else my father has ever killed.”   
  
Nicole huff and flopped back down on the bed with tears streaming down her face. She stated that she didn’t want to have a fight with Waverly and not even seconds later it exploded into a full-blown argument. She wasn’t sure if her girlfriend was just picking a fight as a defense mechanism or if she was genuinely hurt that the redhead wouldn’t leave the subject about seeing a therapist alone. All the Captain wanted was to see Waverly be herself again, though she highly doubts _her_ Waverly was going to come back, not after everything that had happened to her.   
  
The fight between them started to dissolve as Nicole sobbed on the bed. Waverly felt terrible for starting the argument but honestly just couldn’t help herself. There was a pull deep inside her that told her to pick a fight with her girlfriend even though all the redhead was doing was trying to help. She didn’t want to argue with her love, but the youngest Earp didn’t know how to stop herself from opening her mouth and inserting both feet and causing, what felt like world war three.   
  
Seeing the Captain in tears was a rare sight, to begin with, and the fact that she had broken down and curled into herself on the bed only made Waverly feel worse about herself. At this point, the brunette didn’t know what to say anymore. She wanted to comfort her girlfriend, but at the same time, she wanted to run. Guilt filled her mind at the thought of leaving the woman who was crying her eyes out, all alone, so the youngest Earp, did what she had to do, she curled up behind Nicole and held onto her. For once she was the big spoon.

**____________________**

  
_Monday, February 6, 2017 ~ State Penitentiary; Houston, Texas— 10:30 A.M. (CT)_  
  
Anger. Irritated. Annoyed. So many negative feelings that continued to enrage the man that was donning the orange jumpsuit that didn’t help his complexion whatsoever. Nicholas Haught the Third had finally seen daylight after four days of being in isolation. He started a fight with one of the guards when they laughed in his face for finally fucking up and getting caught. The Boss, of course, didn’t appreciate that so he figured he would teach the younger man to have more respect towards someone who could end his life quicker than blinking his eyes.   
  
The first blow to the young man’s face caught the attention of everyone else and the entire yard filled with prisoners stopped what they were doing to see how the situation would pan out. Unfortunately for Nicholas, it didn’t end well. Other guards ran to help out the one who had gotten punched and started beating the Boss with batons until he was knocked out. They then dragged the older man inside to the isolation room and slammed the door shut. When the door that led outside closed, the other inmates went back to their activities, not once feeling sorry for the man that should have never started the fight, to begin with.    
  
Almost two months had gone by since Nicholas had been incarcerated. Ever since the day he walked through the doors to be processed, the Boss had been berating himself for how careless he had gotten about finding his useless daughter. In his mind, he genuinely thought that capturing the woman she loved would make Nicole see sense that the older man would always get what he wanted, when he wanted it, but the woman still chose the little whore over family.   
  
Revenge. That was all the man could think about. The Boss had to get it and fairly soon knowing that sentence processing was coming up soon. That also meant that Nicole and her stupid girlfriend might be coming back to Texas to stand against him in the courtroom. If Nicholas’s daughter were there, it would be the perfect timing to let out the truth about the girls past. How she murdered people in the basement of there home when she was sixteen years old. Oh, how turning the tables on the bitch who put him here would be nice sweet revenge.   
  
Walking around outside and blinking too many times to adjust to the sunlight, Nicholas ignored all the eyes that were trained on him as he made his way to a secluded spot over by some bleachers. Getting to that particular spot was difficult due to the Boss’s ankles being chained up as well as his wrists. He found irony in his current predicament and couldn’t help the wolfish grin that came to his face when he thought about all the things he did to Waverly Earp while waiting for his daughter to find him. It was fun and exciting, and if someone asked him he’d do it again, his answer would simply be, ‘in a heartbeat.’   
  
Being outdoors was a privilege, some inmates would say. Others would see it as an opportunity to scope out an escape plan. See where the weakest points were and where the guards didn’t pay to much attention too. It was difficult to search the place when almost every corner had someone standing watch. It didn’t help when other prisoners didn’t seem to care much about starting fights either. They all seemed to get along, and it was absolutely disgusting. Though there were some, that seemed to not like each other and Nicholas memorized which ones showed hostility towards one another.   
  
With the weather still being colder during the winter months, made being outside less entertaining. Since his little stint the other day, the Boss wasn’t allowed outdoors for very long. He was given roughly twenty minutes of _freedom_ every four hours from sunrise until sunset, and it was going to stay like until further notice. Nicholas didn’t mind, not in the slightest. He was to busy formulating plans in his head to care how much he was outside, but at the same time, the Boss needed to learn where he could escape.   
  
Nicholas is brought out is thoughts when one of the wardens called out to him. “Haught, time is up, your lawyer is here.”   
  
Nicholas was escorted by three wardens to one of the interview rooms, as per requested by his lawyer. When arriving the guard in front of him opened the door and allowed the Boss to walk in. The door slammed closed behind him as he stared at the person in front of him. A smirk instantly formed on his face.   
  
The woman that stood beside the table was tall, dark creamy skin with black hair that went past her shoulders along with brown eyes to match her beautiful skin color. It had been a few years since seeing the woman. Not much had changed since the last time he had laid eyes on her. A moment passed, and all Nicholas could do was think about how much time had passed and how resourceful his lawyer now is to him.   
  
“So nice of you to show up.” The Boss spoke up as he walked over to the chair on the other side of the table.   
  
“It’s been almost ten years since I last saw you, Nicholas. I saw on the news that she was the one who took you down. I honestly thought your daughter had more common sense to join you all those years ago. Apparently not.” The woman sat down in her own chair and faces the man she hadn’t seen in quite some time.   
  
“Nicole had morals that just wouldn’t break. Couldn’t see that our family was doing a service to this state. I made money to keep food on our table, clothes on her back, and a roof over her head.”  
  
“And yet she outsmarted you by joining the military and having her files be secured so no one could access them. She fell off the grid for almost nine years. How’d you end up finding her?”   
  
“She starting dating one of employee’s girlfriend’s sister.”   
  
“Interesting... where do I fit into all this, Nicholas? I didn’t come all this way to pretend to be your lawyer. I know you have an ulterior motive for me.” The woman was slightly annoyed by the fact that the Boss hadn’t cut the chase of why she was there.   
  
“Revenge. I need you to make Nicole's life a living hell and by doing so, destroy what matters most to her.”   
  
“Which is what exactly.” The black haired woman became intrigued by Nicholas’s words and couldn’t help but lean forward on the table.  
  
“Her relationship with Waverly Earp. It shouldn’t be too hard considering I did quite the number on the girl as it is before I got caught by the FBI.”   
  
“Where is Nicole now?” The woman was now a hundred percent committed to working with the Boss again, especially now that it meant she would see Nicole again.   
  
“Purgatory, Maine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to [Ganna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganna/pseuds/Ganna) for giving me an idea for a third part to this story. I really love the idea and I can't wait to get started on that when this story comes to a close. 
> 
> To those who are wondering and follow any of my stories, the next one I am updating will be 'And Then You Happened.' followed by 'The Homestead Stables.'
> 
> If you're ever wondering which story I am posting next, check out my works page and whatever story is above 'I Dare You' is the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me and/or ask questions at: [Tumblr](https://courtney-161994.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Courtney_161994)


End file.
